


Taeil's Guide 2 Living

by goodtimings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Advice, Attempt at Humor, Idol Life, Taeil-centric, i love yuta tho, kind of a character/group study, markhyuck are a mess, thanks johnny, yuta is a sassy asshole but we love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodtimings/pseuds/goodtimings
Summary: "It's a metaphor." Taeil says as he takes the plastic between his lips."It's a lollipop." Yuta grumbles.Taeil's Declassified Life's Survival Guide available in stores now!Or: life tips with Taeil.





	Taeil's Guide 2 Living

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back....... enjoy

**1\. Integrity _Integrity_ _Integrity._**

 

"Taeil-hyung, where's the cake mix?" Donghyuck asks sweetly. It's a rare free weekend between schedules and everyone's giving the 127+Dream members space. After hectic schedules for a couple of months, Donghyuck and Mark deserve it.

Well, everyone's giving them space _except_ Taeil.

"Aren't you supposed to ask me once you've made it?" Taeil hums from his position on the sofa. He can hear Mark drumming on something in the kitchen, probably a cup by the sound of the thud it then makes when it hits the floor. (That's gonna need a lot of glue.)

"We live in _2k17_ Taeil, they make already-made cake mixtures." The younger responds like an angsty teen explaining to his parents that the world is ever-changing. _Thanks Donghyuck, just you wait until you get old._

"Well sorry, you _20k0 baby_. And that's Taeil-Hyung to you." 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes before spinning on his heels and somewhat stomping to the panicked Mark located in the kitchen. They haven't even started baking and it's already disastrous.

"What did Mark break this time?" Johnny questions, casually spinning Taeil's lying body - conveniently taking up all the couch space, so that they can both sit.

As Taeil opens his mouth, a wild Mark pokes his head out from behind the door. "NOTHING!" He huffs, red cheeks most likely from pacing back and forth. He's the kind who spends more time worrying about the mess than actually cleaning it. (Read: tries his best but useless.)

"Stop eavesdropping." Johnny rolls his eyes playfully, resting an arm around Taeil's shoulders.

"It's not eavesdropping if it's him that you're talking about." Donghyuck pops out from the corner. Gosh, those two were either attacking each other or attacking everyone else.

 _"Markhyuck for the win."_ Taeil mumbles, although everyone's already resumed their original activities.

 

 

 

If there's anything Taeil learnt as a trainee it would be Integrity. And working your ass off because SM has no limits. None. 

It's Integrity _this_ and Integrity _that_ , if you ask him the definition he'll recite it without thinking. Of course, it's doing the right thing even if (and when) no one's watching.

As a human, this much is obviously important. Any strong believer of karma or righteousness would prioritise this too. But as an idol, it doesn't matter whether you prioritise Integrity or not. Because you must, no choices. An idols career is like a house of cards. The higher it gets, the more you have to lose. You can't take only one card down, it's all or nothing.

Then comes the introduction of Integrity. Doing good things, acting like the perfect idol - even if no one's watching. The cameras are everywhere, the people, fans, company, they're all watching. And even if they aren't actually watching 24/7 you must act as if they are. 

Taeil has it practically engraved into his brain. He's unintentionally the Integrity Promotor in their dorm, and the younger ones love to play around with it. ("Haechan-ah, do the right thing even if no one's watching !" Jisung giggles as he stands around a crouching Donghyuck. There's a beautiful display of glass shards spewed onto the floor and Donghyuck hurries to brush up the mess. "When did Taeil hyung get blue hair and the voice box of Jisung Park.")

The effect of it can be hard, hiding your flaws for awhile only makes them all boil over at once. Often the boiling is communicated by arguments. Definitely not Taeil's favourite.  
  
The slammed doors and silent treatments, smiles plastered on like a sticker in front of the camera, only to be torn off like a raw wound beneath the bandaid once they're off air.

Not that Taeil personally fights a lot. It tends more to be the hot tempered members like Doyoung or Yuta. Still, it's unpleasant for everyone.

 

 

"Taeyong said he heard _something_ from Jaehyun's room that sounded a lot like Doyoung and.,,, _stuff,,_ and so he's coming out to watch a movie." Johnny recites, reading the text off his phone.

"Oh, joyful. We really need to give Jaehyun and Doyoung sound proof walls or a plastic sheet at least." Taeil says thoughtfully, running over possible Christmas presents. Well, soundproof walls aren't the easiest thing to install. It'd probably cost less just to buy them a dorm S _OMEWHERE ELSE ._

After the many years spent living together, a dvd collection has found its place on the shelve. (stacked neatly in alphabetical order by Taeyong, _then_ by colours of the rainbow from when Mark got bored, and most recently from least popular to most by Yuta. - we await its next status. -)

"We're watching the loudest, most sci-fi, sound effect filled movie we have," Taeyong announces as he forcefully shuts the hall way door behind him. Johnny throws him a pitiful look and Taeil looks at Johnny in the same way. 

"Johnny, you know that you _share_ a room... with Jaehyun..."

"Don't remind me." Johnny smiles brightly despite his tone.

Luckily, Taeyong intervenes quickly announcing his search for a movie. They settle on Harry Potter and half the household end up in the living room 10 minutes in. (Markhyuck apparently gave up on baking.)

 

 

 

"Taeil, did you know one of our makeup staff is going on leave soon?" Doyoung questions, glancing up from his phone. He's unsurprisingly happy today, after whatever he and Jaehyun were doing yesterday.

Turns out Mark and Donghyuck _had_ actually baked yesterday, which everyone found out half way through Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets when the fire alarm went off. Yes, that meant the whole building had to evacuate and _yes_ that included a very messy pair of Jaehyun and Doyoung. Everyone loves a 'family' gathering and bonding with your neighbours over burnt baking!!11!!!

Taeil runs the news over in his brain, "Is she getting married?" Oddly enough around this time every year, a few staff would all go on leave. Whether it be pregnancies, weddings or holidays, somehow now was when the drought of staff bared its head.

Doyoung nods, his purple head of hair bouncing slightly. "She'll be here for this week and then off for a month."

Considering it was Saturday today, that meant only two more days. Doyoung's head was already buried in his phone before Taeil could mention it. ~~_You win this time Doyoung._~~

  
"Hey Taeil-hyung!" Jaehyun sings as he walks into the room rather casually, a camera in his hand. His hair is styled now and his skin is flawless, perfectly i-dolled up. ~~(author is sleep deprived.)~~

Jaehyun proceeds to shove the camera in Taeil's face for a couple of moments begging the elder for an amusing 'NCT의 Night Night' imitation before continuing to Doyoung. ~~/Unsurprised face/.~~

After Jaehyun's arrival, the rest of the members follow shortly after, all pretty with their sparkling eyes and tinted lips. Taeil notes that Donghyuck has sparkled eyebags tonight and doesn't forget to tease the younger after he rubs it and looks like a sparkly panda. Well, Taeil probably shouldn't say much because he looks like a fit dad from some 2005 fitness guide dvd. 

 

The time before performing ticks by like always and Taeil ponders on the concept of time for the hell of it. It's not bothering anyone but himself so his Integrity rules stand strong. _The concept of time..._ is it different for everyone? He's busier than the normal human and he definitely feels it. The way the time flies past quicker than he can blink, the way the hours of practice blend together into black and white with a violent splash of colour. Of course, the colour is his passion for music.

 

"I'm sorry NCT but we must push your performance back 30 minutes. Please be on standby at this time." A PD states, bursting into the room rather unceremoniously. She looks exhausted and Taeil feels sorry, something bad surely must have happened for a 30 minute delay.

Most of the boys nod as calmly as possible while throwing worried glances back and forth. But Yuta doesn't.

 

Since Sicheng teased him this afternoon he's been _extra iffy_. However, iffy is one thing. Being _unreasonably an asshole_ is another and while it doesn't surface often - basically never in front of the cameras, here it is now.  
_God, Nakamoto Yuta please think before you act._

" _Are you serious?_ I mean... You can't be _serious_ right?" He huffs, running a hand frustratedly through his hair. Taeyong, who's sitting beside him, lightly taps his shoulder. As the leader, it's enough to say ' _That's enough.'_ They're all holding their breaths. The PD looks like a deer caught in the headlights and Taeil really feels sorry for her now.

"What's happening so importantly that causes a 30 minute delay?" Yuta continues, looking at the ceiling as if to will himself to calm. Except, that technique never worked for Yuta and it usually just tends to make the other person more stressed (often Doyoung).

"Just stop it, Yuta." Jaehyun pipes up, throwing a dirty look at the Japanese boy. The air is cold. Donghyuck and Mark look pale and wide eyed across the room.

At this point everyone is simply willing Yuta not to open his mouth again. Sicheng looks beyond disappointed and this is Sicheng, the sugar-sweet bub. Besides that, Doyoung is throwing dirty glares and the PD is struggling to find words. Taeil wonders why she's here still and has the urge to help her.

"Ah, PD are you okay?" He asks politely, acting casual. Honestly, he can't just sit there watching her struggle with her words, even if it's not exactly his role to act. The look of relief she gives him says enough for him to be glad he did move.

As Taeil leads her out the door Johnny suddenly enters with a big ass camera.

 

"IT WAS A PRANK B _RO_ **O** OO _O_!" Johnny smiles excitedly, his long black hair bounces as he jumps up and down like a kid. The remaining members are screaming and laughing like monkeys too, while Taeil stands dumbfounded. He's honestly just confused as to _how he didn't notice Johnny wasn't in the room with them._

"YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN HYUNG'S FACE!" Donghyuck yells laughing at the camera. _IT'S NOT EVEN TAEIL'S BIRTHDAY THIS IS UNFAIR/_

" _Integrity-Hyung_ sure is the best," Yuta grins, his charming smile is out and Taeil playful punches him. Taeyong has his grandfather/leader smile on while he quickly recites his ment. "Please give NCT 127 a lot of love for our recent comeback Cherry Bomb! NCTzens we love you!"

 

With the camera's off Taeil can finally relax. He sighs a deep breath of relief as they stumble out onto the stage. Turns out that the 30 minute delay was all a joke. At the time that the PD had entered, they'd still had 10 minutes before being needed anyway. 

 

 

  _11:04pm_

_Taeil has started a chat with you._

 

 **Taeil:** *dad voice* You see kids, this is why Integrity is important.

 **Taeil:** You never know when your members are gonna prank u  >_>

**Taeil:**  ((In case you forgot, integrity is: doing the right thing even when nobody's watching!!))

 **Taeil:** lol

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol taeil is such a dad  
> pls feel free to leave feedback and recommend some important life tips u have!! this is all for entertainment purposes idk what i'm doing so don't take anything seriously!!
> 
> thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
